Loki's Past
by Icy.Melody
Summary: One shot on Loki's past love life...


**Short one shots on Loki's childhood… actually… this may be a bit long… either way, enjoy. Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Marvel, The Avengers and Norse Legends, I do not own any of the characters! **

One secret. Once secret can change someone. Forever. Yes, me Loki. I've turned. Not just because of my idiot brother. Not just because my father didn't tell me who I turkey was. Not because **I** was the one fit for the throne. But because of a woman. A woman in whom I fell in love with.

Her name was Eir. She was the most beautiful woman in Asgard history. Or to my sense. She had beautiful silky golden hair, brown eyes that saw everything, a dress that was white with a brownish chest plate and cape. She always had her trusty sword by her side.

She loved battles, but Eir wasn't battle hungry like Thor. She would fight, with mercy or without, depending in the circumstances. Eir was the most amazing woman I've ever seen.

I met her at one of the many banquets my father held. She was quiet, standing in the corner, observing the scene, quite like me. Though I didn't want to talk to anyone, a strange force seemed to pull me towards her.

"Hello." I said politely as I walked up to her.

"Loki." She nodded.

"Ah, I see you know who I am." I said teasingly.

"Of course I do. Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard." She said rolling her eyes. "I would call you other names, but you can call the guards on me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so?" I questioned.

"Mmm…" she nodded.

"I like you already."

We talked for ages and finally, I've found someone like me. Someone who felt left out, out casted, alone.

After that meeting, we met in secret. Though we were both Asgardians, we kept our relationship a secret. Both of us didn't want our families to know.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and months eventually to years. With each passing day, our passion for each other grew.

"Loki…" Eir murmured reaching up to touch my cheek.

"Yes?" I said softly, soaking in her touch.

"Never have I felt this way. I love you Loki. I will love you forever." She whispered.

"I love you too." My voice said, deep and wanting.

I leaned down to her lips, kissing her, a sweet soft kiss. I was filled with passion, desire, but something else. The pain we've both felt, being the outcast of our family. We've found each other.

This is was I always dreamed of. Someone who loved me, someone who cared. But I was wrong. Horribly wrong.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Eir. Where are you?" I muttered pacing across the dark room, growing impatient. "You're never late." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I heard voices. "Dammit Hidler, Why today?" my sweet Eir's voice flooded the room.

"It's time he knows." A deep voice said.

_Who?_ I thought.

"Today was supposed to be a special day for him?" Eir snarled.

"Do you really care about him?" Hidler's voice said.

"I care only enough that I don't break his heart." She spat.

My eyes widened. Eir and Hidler… All this time…

The lights turned on.

"Loki…" Eir's voice rang though the empty room. "I've missed you." She murmured voice full of lust.

Eir came up, her usual greeting, a passionate kiss. I instantly melted. _No! Be strong Loki! She was faking this the whole time! _I thought.

I pushed her away.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked sweetly.

"I can't do this anymore." I whispered.

"What?" Eir asked innocently, her big brown eyes blinking up to me.

"You and me." I answered simply.

"Has… has you and your family discovered us?"

"No. Its… it's you and Hidler—" I choked on his name.

Eir smirked. "Perfect. Just perfect. Everything went like it was supposed to. Oh Hidler!" she called.

"Hello Loki." Hidler said walking out of the shadows.

"You." I snarled his name.

"Ha. You think Eir was you love? You think she loved you?" he asked. "Think again! On the night you met her, what made you go talk to her.?"

I gasped. "You, that strange force was you!" I said, shocked.

"Exactly." He said, laughing. "All my doing, all part of our plan."

"What plan?" I whispered.

"A plan to over throw you and your pathetic family. Starting with the weak one." Hidler said, pointing at me.

"I'm not weak!" I roared.

"Oh yea?" Eir said. "All these years, have you not noticed the shadows, have you not noticed me and Hidler? Have you not noticed the way I looked at Hidler is completely different than how I looked at you bastard? Have you? Or were you so blinded by love that you didn't notice?"

I drew a sharp breath. "No… No." I whispered. "I was so drawn by love—" I spat that word, "That I forgot my surroundings." I breathed.

Both Eir and Hidler smirked.

Eir reached up and kissed Hidler. My heart lurched. It was broken.

"ARGH!" I screamed. I grabbed my scepter and with one giant thrust, I penetrated Hidler's heart. Blood gushed out of the horrible wound, turning both Hidler and Eir's clothes red. Hidler gurgled something, then fell, twitching.

Eir screamed. "You. You killed my love." She growled.

"You took mine! I gave you my heart and this is how you repay it?" I screamed, pointing at the now dead Hidler.

"I never loved you. You never loved me. It was all magic." Eir said, voice cold.

"No. No it wasn't. It wasn't magic. I truly fell for you. But now I will never love again." I said, tears forming.

"Heh. That's right. Never again because before you know it, the guards will come and your father will exile you forever for killing one of his men."

"No. No he won't. No one will ever notice." I said, voice raw. And with another giant thrust, the scepter went through Eir's heart.

"You… will… pay…" she rasped as she collapsed on the floor. "You will pay… for what… you've…" and the light faded from her eyes.

I breathed I sigh and looked down. Shock filled my eyes. "No… No. NO!" I screamed. _I'm a murder! _ I thought.

"Eir! I'm sorry! Come back to me… Please. I'm sorry…Forgive me." I whispered, hand resting on her chest. Tears fell from my eyes, "I'm sorry. You… you made a difference in my life. I'll never forget you. I will learn from this." I whispered

Blood stained to floor and my clothes as I got up. That day my heart turned cold. That day I promised myself never to love again.

And I never did.

**Thanks for reading this! Its not my best work... I wrote this at night... Needed to get this off my chest. I'm happy I finally did. Anyways, sorry this was kinda long... :P Splitting it into chapters won't work so... yea... Leave a review and suggest if I should to mini one shots of this of Loki's past! Maybe give ideas...? Thanks! **


End file.
